


Sweater Weather

by AlphaWolf_x



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: EVERYONE'S CUTE NERDS, Jason's a Nerd, M/M, Percy- nerd, Solangelo are nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolf_x/pseuds/AlphaWolf_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was happy to be Will Solace’s friend, but at the same time also unhappy to be just Will Solace’s friend. Truth be told he’d much prefer three little letters be in front of the word ‘friend’.<br/>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

“I couldn’t tempt you to stay another day or two Nico di Angelo?” Will begged once again, this time playing extra dirty by throwing in the puppy eyes. “You’ve been a perfect patient, you haven’t complained _that_ much, you haven’t thrown your jello at me or stabbed me with a fork!”

Nico snorted, “You have low expectations.”

“My expectations are the very highest actually.” He smiled, something very ambiguous about the way he said it.

“So I’m good to go?” He asked, looking at his feet awkwardly as he shuffled them around. He hadn’t felt awkward around Solace before but he had been building himself up the past three days, and he was chickening out of it already. He had been prepping himself to ask Will out, or perhaps even just figure out if he could possibly _like_ Nico, but like the chicken he was he knew he was going to leave the infirmary without so much as a ‘I like you’.

“Yep, all set.” Will told him, a slight frown perched on his face. “Promise we can still hang out after? You know, without you being the patient and me being the doctor.” He asked, a hopeful laugh warming up the room.

Perhaps Nico was a chicken, but Will Solace had given him an opportunity and sometimes even chickens go for it, “I’m sure I could find some time to put up with you.” He drawled, smirking to show Will he was only teasing. “You could come over after dinner tonight? I finally re-decorated my cabin and my Dad celebrated by sending a flat screen tv-” He laughed at Will’s shocked face when hearing that the God of the underworld often sent his son presents, he also acted as if dropping things outside Hazel’s bedroom was a _total_ _accident_ because he only had one kid. “-but don’t tell Chiron because I think it _may_ be against camp rules.”

“That sounds great, Death Boy.”

“Don’t c-”

“I’m calling you Death Boy, friends have affectionate nicknames, Ghost Kid- it’s how friendships work.” Will told him. The repetition of ‘friend’ made Nico feel a tad conflicted, he’d never really made a friend before, the Argo crew didn’t count since they were at first scared of him and the only reason they became friends is because of Jason who felt sorry for him. So he was happy to be Will Solace’s friend, but at the same time also unhappy to be just Will Solace’s _friend._ Truth be told he’d much prefer three little letters be in front of the word ‘friend’.

“Alright then, see you tonight.” Nico said, turning to walk away when Will grabbed his hands. As always when Solace touched him he felt sparks running up and down his arm. It was hard to know if he liked it or not.

“So, is tonight like a da-” Before Will could finish his sentence and make everything in Nico’s brain less confusing Jason Grace ran in.

“Is he A-Okay to go?” He grinned, walking over and slapping Nico on the back. Will dropped his hand.

“He is.”

“Nice little bro, all fixed up by Doctor Solace.” Jason drawled. Nico growled at him and shook of his hand but he simply put it on top of his head and ruffled his hair. “I need you to help me find Percy.”

“And how is he lost this time?”

“We were playing hide and seek and he’s _very_ good at hiding.”

“Gotta go Doctor, my five year old friends need help with their game.” He rolled his eyes and told Will.

Will shuffled his feet, as awkward as Nico usually is, the emotion wasn’t a Will Solace emotion but he portrayed it well. “So…is tonight…like…”

“A…d…date?” Nico finished, answering Will’s question with a question. As if he could answer that one himself.

“A date.” Will nodded his head, letting out a grin.

“A date.” He agreed.

“Oh my gosh, you guys are adorable!” Jason squealed, completely and utterly butchering whatever moment they had. “Wait till I tell Piper this!”

“See you tonight.” Nico smiled, turning round and pushing Jason aggressively out the cabin.

“At our date.” Will said, smirking when Nico turned round. He could feel his face turned red.

Once Will closed the cabin door he punched Jason in the arm. “Thanks a lot.” He grumbled.

“I’m sorry little bro, did I embarrass you in front of your _date_.” He said, giggling like a little kid.

“Yes.” Nico simply answered. “Now where is Jackson?” He yelled as Jason squinted to walk into the woods.

“So what are you guys gonna be doing on your date tonight? Innocent children things I hope!” Jason pointed at him, _entirely serious._ “Because I love you, and you’re my little brother and you are not in a place to-”

“Jason, don’t even finish that sentence I’m warning you.” Nico told him, in open threat. “Now shut up so we can find Percy and get ready for dinner.”

“Is your _date_ going to come eat dinner with you?” Jason squealed, erupting into a pit of giggles so high pitched he was glad Piper wasn’t here so she couldn’t have endless reasons to make fun of him eternally.

“I don’t know!”

“In all seriousness man, congrats. We were all waiting for it to happen. Can you just keep pretending you’re not together until Monday because that’s when I placed my bet.”

“You were betting on Solace and I getting together?!” Nico yelled, outraged.

“You and Solace are finally together!” A voice yelled, soon followed by Percy Jacksons upside down head as he hung from the tree above them making both Jason and Nico scream. Somehow Nico had jumped so high in fright that Jason caught him in his arms and he struggled to get out his grip. “Oh man, Grace you and your girl oh me 50 bucks! I had today!”

“You guys are unbelievable.” Nico muttered.

“Thank you, Neek’s.” Percy grinned.

He shook his head, rolled his eyes and jumped up to pull Percy to the ground. He fell on top of Jason, the both of them groaned and Nico walked away, they both deserved that. He let out the smile that had wanted to come out for a while now.

_He had a date with Will Solace._

 


End file.
